Shine
by KMAZFRSF
Summary: En el cielo hay muchas estrellas. Y todas ellas brillan, o al menos eso es lo que creemos nosotros...  Un pequeño cuento para aquellos que desean brillar! Para aquellos que admiran a alguien! Para los que quieren alcanzar algo o alguien! Espero les guste


Hola a todos!

Primero que nada darles las gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi pequeño cuento ^^... amm no se si esta es la sección correcta pero pues de poco a poco iré aprendiendo... espero que disfruten de la lectura como yo disfrute al escribirlo...

* * *

En el cielo hay muchas estrellas. Y todas ellas brillan, o al menos eso es lo que creemos nosotros.

Allá en el firmamento, lejos del alcance de cualquier humano, regocijándose en el pináculo de la felicidad, se encuentran las estrellas, resplandecientes, regalando a los habitantes de la tierra su brillo. Pero no todas brillan. No. Un poco alejada de las demás, triste por su situación, está una estrellita. Una estrellita que no brilla.

No es que la estrellita nunca haya podido brillar. No. Ella brillaba con fuerza hace algún tiempo. Un dia simplemente, dejó de brillar. Sin saber por qué o cómo, sencillamente, su brillo se apagó.

La estrellita veía a las demás estrellas regalar a los hombres su brillo, y quería hacerlo también. Lo intentaba una y otra vez, pero nada, no brillaba.

Cada año los humanos se reunían y organizaban actividades en honor a las estrellas, observando y maravillándose con las hermosas habitantes del cielo. Y éstas, radiantes, felices, hacían uso de sus mejores galas y brillaban como ningún otro día del año. La estrellita no podía hacer más que mirar y sonreír quedamente mientras admiraba a las demás estrellas.

No era la única estrella que no brillaba. Había también muchas estrellas que no se unían a dicha celebración. Estas estrellas no es que no pudieran brillar. No. Estas estrellas no querían hacerlo. ¿Por qué ella que quería brillar no podía, y ellas que si podían no querían hacerlo? La estrellita se dejó envolver por la tristeza y se alejó un poco más, no podía aguantar por más tiempo el dolor.

Otra estrella que estaba cerca de allí vio a la estrellita alejarse, y preocupada, la siguió. Se acercó a ella cuidadosamente.

- ¿Por qué tan sola y triste?- preguntó en tono casual.

- No puedo brillar- dijo simplemente sin mirar a la estrella.

-¿No puedes?- interrogó más interesada y se acerco mas.

- No- contestó aun más triste y miró a la estrella. Porque era falta de respeto entre las estrellas no mirar a tu compañera de conversación.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó aun más interesada en el tema y se acercó lo más que podía. Entonces pudo observarla bien. Era una pequeña estrella, la mitad de lo que ella misma medía cuando mucho; se veía frágil pero algo muy dentro de sí decía que las apariencias engañaban. No lo dudaba.

- No lo- empezó, pero no pudo continuar al descubrir la identidad de la estrella. Era la estrella a la que más admiraba, la más hermosa a sus ojos. Era la estrella que más brillaba entre todas. La más amada en el cielo y la tierra. Eso debía ser un sueño- No lo sé – dijo finalmente.

-Todas las estrellas pueden brillar – dijo tiernamente a la pequeña estrella.

- Yo no- recuperó el semblante melancólico que el asombro había remplazado unos segundos antes- mi brillo se apagó.

- ¿Se apagó?- devolvió confusa.

- Si. Yo brillaba. Y un día deje de hacerlo- dijo simplemente sin prestar más atención al asunto.

- Todas las estrellas pueden brillar – dijo nuevamente tratando de animar a la estrellita.

- No importa, mi brillo nunca fue bueno.- dijo conformada para zanjar el asunto y dar por terminada la platica, pero la expresión de la estrella mayor le dijo que ahí no acabaría- nunca brille como las demás lo hacen. Mi brillo no era hermoso. No tenía nada especial. Nadie miraba mi brillo, nadie me miraba.

- Yo lo hacía. – dijo simplemente.

Y la estrellita rió - eso es imposible – dijo aun entre risas.

- No. Yo te miraba. – endureció un poco su expresión ¿la estrellita la llamaba mentirosa?

- Pero no es posible que mi brillo llamase tu atención. Era insípido y opaco.

- Ningún brillo es igual que otro, así como ninguna estrella es igual que otra- dijo ablandándose un poco, observando con determinación a la pequeña estrella, que parecía no creerle nada- Y ninguna estrella brilla más que otra.

- ¡Pero tu brillo es el más resplandeciente de todos! – Alzó la voz sorprendida- ¡Eres la más hermosa de todas!

- Mi brillo es tan resplandeciente como el tuyo, y como el de las demás estrellas.

- No es verdad.

- Ninguna estrella brilla más que otra. Lo ves así porque te gusta mi brillo.

- ¿Entonces puedo brillar como tu? – dijo emocionada ante la idea.

- No- respondió naturalmente- Ningún brillo es igual a otro porque ninguna estrella es igual a otra. Tú tienes un brillo propio. Un brillo especial, diferente a los demás. Nadie brilla como tú porque nadie es igual a ti.- y la estrella sonrió, porque la estrellita que más brillaba, la que tenía el brillo más hermoso de todos, le sonreía feliz, radiante.

Y entonces la estrellita se dio cuenta. No es que no pudiera brillar. Tampoco es que no quisiera brillar. Simplemente era, que sin darse cuenta, en lo más profundo de sí inesperadamente nació un pequeño temor, un temor que con el paso del tiempo creció. Solo es… miedo a brillar.

* * *

Bien Gracias por llegar hasta el final!... me encantaría escuchar sus comentarios sobre la lectura... en lo personal me gusto mucho sobre todo por que me sentí realmente identificada con la estrellita ^^... Tenía que ser, no? me inspiré en algo que me sucedió recientemente... bueno agradecería mucho que compartieran que les pareció...

Este fue el final que más me gusto aunque realmente le falta una parte (el final que me llenó a mi por completo), creí conveniente que el lector fuera quien le diera un final de acuerdo a como le hizo sentir el cuento... se que no es muy bueno por lo que no espero que conmueva como me conmovió a mi en su momento, pero me encantaría conocer la respuesta a la última pregunta...

¿La estrellita pudo brillar como deseaba?

Bueno sin mas que decir espero que si alguien lo ha leido (nuevamente gracias) y quiere saber mi final lo editaré en algunos dias...

Adiós a todos y sean felices ^^!


End file.
